Demonio misterioso
by Alienkawa
Summary: El invierno frío, su temperatura caliente. Akaashi es un demonio misterioso; Bokuto descubrirá el porqué.


_**Resumen**_ : Bokuto, un día, se descubre arribado por una montaña de sensaciones. El vino sabe más dulce y el demonio, de repente, lo seduce.

 ** _Advertencias_** : Drama y más drama.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **Demonio misterioso.**

La oscuridad llega más temprano esta noche.

El viento invernal se despliega en la ventana, golpeando los cristales una y otra vez, amenazando, chillando y resonando su presencia tras cada instante.

Afuera el silbido de la brisa y los árboles danzan a su par, desprendiendo las hojas y sus ramas chillando y resquebrajándose de cuando en cuando.

Koutarou hace girar su muñeca, la copa se mece y el vino que porta rebalsa algunas gotas. Mas, con una cálida sonrisa, ofrece del líquido deslizando los ojos desde el desconocido hacia la botella que yace en su otra mano. El desconocido niega pronto. Él piensa que es un desperdicio pues el costo de la bebida ha sido tan alto que merece reconocimiento por su delicioso sabor. Prefiere no acotar.

Toma asiento frente aquella visita inesperada, sin embargo.

El chirrido al arrastrar la silla resuena y un joven pelinegro entrecierra los ojos mientras sus cejas se fruncen. Bokuto se disculpa volviendo a implementar un vocabulario de miradas, y deja los objetos sobre la mesa.

La sala alrededor iluminada vagamente. El foco de luz debe estar por echarse a perder, pronto.

Siente una especie de admiración, quizás muy, muy poco de miedo, por aquella presencia que se manifiesta frente a él. Luce decaído, piensa.

Bokuto toma un poco de vino antes de hablar. Tal vez el alcohol le permita hacer fluir la lengua.

— Entonces... — busca las palabras correctas, como cerciorándose de no estar equivocado. Un pequeño titubeo en su voz — Eres un demonio — dice, casi mordiéndose la lengua.

Pronto, su boca queda seca. Tiene que lamerse los labios dos o tres veces.  
El pelinegro eleva una ceja inquisitiva a raíz de su dudosa afirmación. Un tono sugerente al que Koutarou prefiere no pensar. Así que mece un brazo hacia adelante. El demonio aleja el cuerpo veloz, huyendo de todo contacto. Luce reacio y ajeno a todo roce. Su espalda pegada a la silla, estático cual hielo. _Oh_.

— ¿Puedo? — Bokuto pregunta directamente mientras crea una plana sonrisa en un vago intento de transmitir confianza. En realidad jamás podría hacerle daño alguno. En cambio siente su lado curioso recorrer dentro de de su cuerpo en cada vena, desde aquí hasta allá y paseando hasta rebalsar como cosquillas que pronto, pronto, explotarán.

La mano aún alzada y los ojos amarillentos fijos en el par de cuernos, aquellos que se extienden sobre la cabellera del pelinegro como los dos focos de atención más importantes. Y lo son.

La luz comienza a titilar y, luego de un instante, el demonio asiente pero todavía con un leve aura de desconfianza que Bokuto nota claramente. Su brazo se mueve por si solo, como un imán, pero aún así temblando a su pasar. De manera que se desenvuelve con cuidado, subiendo y bajando los dedos sobre la textura firme y oscura de la cual están compuestos esos cuernos. Tan extraños.

Él no puede ocultar la admiración, ni aunque se lo pidiesen u obligasen. Piensa que son hermosos, y raros, e increíbles. Un contacto amargo a sus dedos pero agradable a su razón.

Más tarde Bokuto baja la mano hasta la coronilla, lentamente. El deseo lo acapara, él se deja llevar. El cabello toca la punta de sus dedos. Y acaricia, mueve su pulgar sobre la suave tez del demonio. Inesperadamente, el demonio afianza el contacto moviéndose hacia su mano, como buscando contacto, como... disfrutando. Los ojos cerrados y una paz inexplicable que se adueña del ambiente. Es completamente diferente al demonio de hace instantes.

— ¿Podré quedarme un tiempo? — Él escucha la petición, cauteloso. Mas, cuando su voz interna intenta discutir el asunto, su boca ha soltado las palabras:

— Cuanto necesites.

* * *

Cuando la noche se vuelve más fría y los minutos corren hacia madrugada, llega la hora de dormir. A decir verdad Bokuto ha estado vagando porque no tiene idea de qué hacer con un demonio en su casa. Bueno, no es como si pudiese hacer algo. _Agh,_ estúpidos labios que hablaron por sí solos. Sin embargo, al cruzarse con la mirada grisácea un vago pensamiento le dice que ha hecho bien. Que no se arrepienta. Bokuto no lo hace.

— Yo dormiré en el sillón de aquí — declara en voz alta y clara, de espaldas al demonio que aún persiste sobre su asiento. Él no recuerda si se movió de allí, incluso cuando regresó de ducharse —. Tu descansarás en mi cama. — Bokuto comienza a acomodar los almohadones de manera que sean cómodos para su espalda. Aquí y allá, golpeando y estirando las texturas de tela.

— Para nada. Me sentiré mejor si duermo allí. — La voz del pelinegro es calma, una caricia suave a los oídos de Bokuto. Pero para nada está de acuerdo.

— En serio, yo estaré mejor si duermes en un colchón cómodo — insiste, y voltea hacia el demonio para así poder ver su reacción. Como respuesta obtiene una mirada seria, es un gesto desprendido al que no sabe cómo enfrentar.

Koutarou termina desistiendo. El demonio dormirá en el sillón. Agradece que hace dos días lavó todas las cubiertas de telas. Y están perfumadas.

Entonces, con un pequeño permiso susurrado, el demonio se acerca al sillón para luego acomodarse. Está vestido de camiseta gris y pantalones oscuros, como una persona normal pero de gran atractivo. Y piensa que si no fuera por los cuernos, Bokuto lo tomaría como una persona banal más. También se pregunta si debería prestarle ropa cómoda, algo, algo, también unas sábanas. Pero prefiere no entrometerse, es mejor descansar. Quizás no necesite ese tipo de cosas que utilizan los... humanos.

Es todo tan raro.

— Bokuto Koutarou — expresa, antes de marcharse, presentándose cual importante impunidad pues sus manos decaen sobre su cuerpo señalándose. Luego sonríe.

El demonio devuelve el gesto, elevando levemente las esquinas de sus labios. Es irónico, pero luce angelical. Es chocante admitirlo.

— Akaashi.

Él asiente con la cabeza. Bonito nombre. Y lentamente se dirige a su habitación.

* * *

Un sueño.

Koutarou tomando con firmeza unas caderas curvadas perfectamente, como una fina pincelada sobre lienzo, y penetrando furioso ese cuerpo _masculino._

Despierta envuelto en sudor mientras la inconfundible picazón de un sonrojo sube hasta sus mejillas. La sensación lo consume.

Toma una larga ducha fresca y vuelve a la cama. Hace frío, la noche helada abunda en cada rincón de su hogar, en cada mueble y cortina, pero su cuerpo extrañado reclama deshacerse de las pesadas mantas.

Desde el pasillo (en el camino desde aquí hasta el baño y desde el baño hasta aquí), ha visto la luz encendida en la sala, titilando, en un incomprensible momento de reflexión. Bokuto se pregunta si acaso él olvidó apagar la misma o el propio Akaashi persiste despierto haciendo lo que sea.

No se anima a levantarse.

No es hasta cinco minutos más tarde que logra dormirse, sin sueños ni pesadillas extravagantes.

* * *

Más o menos por las ocho de la mañana Bokuto abre sus amarillentos ojos. Ha dormido muy bien luego de la ¿pesadilla?, mas no comprende la pesadez que se extiende en cada extremidad de su cuerpo, y haciendo de él un hombre cansado a pesar de que acaba de despertarse.

Sin embargo es una situación repetida, desde hace una semana.

Las manos caen sobre su rostro y estiran la piel hasta llegar al cabello y jalar algunos mechones. En tres minutos se halla en el baño, rostro lavado con agua fría, mierda, un escalofrío, y cepillándose los dientes.

Una revelación combinada con duda existencial se cruzan y mezclan dentro de su cabeza. Rápidamente toma la toalla y limpia todo líquido en su cara. Observa su reflejo, ojeras bajo los ojos.

Quizás, quizás, sí, realmente podría ser, quizás el demonio que apareció en su puerta anoche también haya sido un sueño. _Oh_ , de hecho el cansancio tan repentinamente acumulado haya sido el creador de tal ilusión y así proyectó tal entidad.

Bokuto corre a la sala.

 _Ah._ Suspira vagamente. No sabe si es decepción o alegría lo que lleva dentro.

— Buenos días — desea al joven de lindos ojos y cuernos ondulados en punta.  
Mira detalladamente. Está sentado sobre el sillón, sin embargo los pies extendidos sobre el mismo, y hojeando un libro de _Lovecraft_ , ¿eh? (una escondida sonrisa), desde su pequeña biblioteca. Bokuto desplaza automático los ojos hacia el rincón dónde un ancho pero no tan alto mueble posee estantes con libros. Reconoce un espacio en blanco y sabe que el demonio, Akaashi, lo ha tomado desde allí.

Raro.

— ¿Has dormido bien? — agrega, sonriente y pensando, justamente ahora, que olvidó cambiarse. Está en pijamas. Es gracioso, pero como es domingo prefiere quedarse tal como está.

El pelinegro se detiene un momento a pensar y responde un suave y desinteresado —: Claro.

— Igual yo. Ven, ven, vamos a desayunar.

Bokuto no espera respuesta, corre directo a la cocina mientras también lo asalta la esperanza de que un demonio lo siga.

Raro. Pero lo hace.

Así que hace el desayuno; café instantáneo con leche y tostadas con mermelada. Ojalá le guste, espera.

— Cuéntame de ti — pide, posando las dos tazas humeantes sobre la pequeña mesa de la pequeña cocina. Él toma una tras sentarse en la silla y medio voltea el cuerpo a un costado para divisar a Akaashi, también sentado. Éste solo mira hacia el líquido caliente. Qué esperas, bebe, bebe.

— Fui desterrado y mi castigo es convivir entre mortales. — ¡Oh!, Bokuto quema su lengua. ¡Qué tonto! Ha tomado muy rápido. Y, _oh_ de nuevo, eso es una respuesta muy directa. Él pasea la lengua por su paladar un par de veces.

— ¿Por qué has sido desterrado? — inquiere curioso, con los ojos muy abiertos. Aunque ahora mismo no puede desprender su mirada de los cuernos.  
Sus manos cruzan alrededor de la taza caliente de manera que los dedos se encuentran y toquetean entre sí, impacientes.

Un pequeño silencio.

El demonio no responde en palabras, en cambio los cuernos desaparecen. ¡Mierda! ¿A dónde han ido?  
Ha sido descubierto, lo sabe. Akaashi también.

Los cuernos reaparecen, lentamente. Sin embargo la emoción reemplaza sus palabras.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¡Akaashi! ¡Fue genial! — Es la primera vez que pronuncia su nombre en voz alta. Espera no sonar irrespetuoso. Pronto puede ver el asomo de una sonrisa en el demonio que asiente paulatino.

Entonces Bokuto comienza a parlotear, preguntas de todo tipo respecto al aspecto del demonio; sobre su verdadera forma, los colmillos, las alas y supuesta una cola. Algo así dió a entender el pelinegro. Las dudas de Bokuto son cada vez más grandes. Necesita saber más, mucho más sobre Akaashi, ¡Akaashi es muy interesante!

Ojalá algún día pueda escribir algo sobre él, sobre su grandeza, misterio, lo que sea. En cambio Bokuto es muy malo en matemáticas. De alguna manera fue dotado, como para recompensar un poco su tontería, con el gusto de la literatura. Bokuto podría leer y leer durante horas. Algún día podría escribir seriamente, descartando al fin los muchos borradores que se encuentran en distintos cajones de la casa. Además hay distintos tipos de inteligencia. No se puede ser bueno en todo, ¿no?

— Eres como un vampiro — deduce, un rato después, y  
una mano en su barbilla, pensativo.

— Depende, si quieres que te chupe. — Akaashi muestra los dientes en una hilera extendida cual sonrisa; los colmillos ahora se ven mucho mejor. Koutarou titubea:

— ¿Te... te refieres a la sangre? — Es evidente pero, diablos, necesita estar seguro. ¿De qué?

— Sí, lo que quieras.

Su mirada estupefacta.  
Bokuto muerde una tostada y mastica lentamente.

Mermelada de naranja, qué asco.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo Akaashi come un poco de arroz.

Por la tarde agradece por las de las galletas que él le convida. Sólo come dos.

En la cena no prueba el pescado, Akaashi, el demonio, dice no tener hambre.

Esa misma noche más tarde Bokuto se encuentra recostado, un brazo bajo el cuello y el otro sosteniendo un libro en su pecho. Él ve por encima del borde que una figura se para allí detrás, en la entrada. La silueta avanza lentamente, tomando forma, creando un hermoso hombre de cabello oscuro y mirada grisácea.

— Ah — exhalación sorprendida — ¿qué sucede? Si no puedes dormir te dejaré la cama, tu no te preocu... — Koutarouno puede finalizar las palabras. O moverse. O tener alguna reacción posible para la situación. Porque está inmovilizado mientras, su mente, totalmente en blanco.

Akaashi está sentado sobre sus piernas.

Un demonio.

Un demonio castigado está sentado sobre sus jodidas piernas por encima de las sábanas. Y él no puede moverse. Tampoco hablar. Porque Akaashi toma el libro y se deshace del objeto dejándolo caer al suelo. ¡Hey, no!

Pero Bokuto sigue sin poder hablar, Akaashi abraza sus hombros y, con cuidado, lo besa lentamente; un suave roce de labios. Por inercia, cierra los ojos. Y, convertido en un manojo de nervios, disfruta de esos bonitos labios. La noción desaparece.

El corazón latiendo desesperado.

Besa al pelinegro durante un minuto, por lo menos, y contando. Sus labios se acarician y lamen entre sí. Koutarou mantiene su lengua dentro de la boca ajena mientras el intercambio de saliva se mantiene presente.

Besar a Akaashi es genial. Así que se anima a rodear su fina cintura, curvada perfectamente. Porque Akaashi también es muy hermoso y misterioso que, diablos, es una atracción incontrolable. Al principio tiembla un poco, algo cohibido, pero si las cosas ya están sucediendo qué más da estrechar el contacto.

Sin embargo Bokuto piensa que el beso no es suficiente. A la mierda el control.

Su cuerpo es el más fornido de la habitación, así que no vacila al mover al pelinegro de encima suyo (de un empujón hacia un costado pues es una cama grande), destaparse y rápidamente ser quien está arriba. Los brazos en cada lado del pelinegro. Una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los ojos grises son como imanes magnéticos a los cuales no puede resistirse. Relame sus labios e, impaciente, regresa a los besos.

— Gracias por el cuidado.  
Él no espera el repentino agradecimiento de Akaashi, justo después de tomar un poco de aire.

Sus pechos subiendo y bajando, constantemente. Labios entreabiertos y respiraciones aceleradas, agitadas. A decir verdad Bokuto no se ha sentido tan atraído a alguien desde, quizás la secundaria. Y quizás sea por esa innegable belleza en el demonio, que no puede alejarse.

O, quién sabe, sólo se siente natural y ya.

Las mejillas de Akaashi están sonrosadas. Se pregunta si también lo están las suyas. Es probable que la respuesta sea sí. Lo abraza instintivamente.

Más tarde comienza a besar el cuello del peligro, huele limpio, dulce, dulce. Su boca se acopla a la piel mientras aprieta, leve, fuerte y furiosamente.

Cuando intenta ir más abajo, hacia el pecho, Akaashi se apresura y devuelve el gesto. Finos dientes se clavan sobre su cuello como garras sedientas. Él no tiene idea si son los colmillos o qué, pero se excita el doble.

Desea comerse a Akaashi de un bocado.

* * *

A la semana y media Bokuto se acostumbra a su presencia. Akaashi no come mucho, casi nada. Y a pesar de ello no pierde un solo gramo, luce ¿bien nutrido? Bueno, es un demonio, pero la duda de cómo hará para tener energías ronda en su mente, apareciendo en cada desayuno, cada almuerzo y cada cena. Porque luce con mucha energía aunque su aspecto siempre sea calmo y apacible.

Ah, y de repente están teniendo sexo otra vez. De repente Bokuto está feliz con la extraña costumbre. Satisfecho. Así que aprieta la cintura del demonio, sus dedos fijos en la piel mientras éste -sentado sobre su regazo- comienza una fricción íntima.

Decide no pensar, porque asimilar y dar razón trae más que problemas. Disfruta del agua antes de que se escurra por entre sus dedos.

Definitivamente él se deja llevar por la costumbre.

* * *

Bokuto descubre que Akaashi es silencioso, mucho.

Siempre que se marcha al trabajo, el pelinegro, sin que él lo pida o diga algo, ordena un poco la casa. Ya sea cambiando leve la decoración, barriendo polvo, o metiendo a lavar la ropa que por la tarde del día anterior olvidó hacer, Akaashi lo hace.

No es que él sea un vago o le disguste ver su hogar ordenado, sino que a veces puede ser un poco... olvidadizo. Un poco mucho. Akaashi no habla demasiado, sus conversaciones son más palabrerías de él que otra cosa. Pero Akaashi lo oye tan atento, con verdadero interés. Y eso lo pone tan feliz.

Koutaro llega agitado a casa, siente que el cansancio lo consume. Sueño, tiene mucho sueño. Llegar a casa, cambiar su ropa a prendas cómodas y dormir. Dormir _taaanto._ Sus ojos arden, cada pestañeo es una invitación al sueño. Debe tener cuidado; vamos, espera un poco más, se dice. Trastabilla y casi cae al suelo cuando se quita los zapatos, tiene que apoyarse en la madera para continuar.

No son ni tres pasos los que da que Bokuto cae desmayado en el _genkan_. Una nube negra que acaparó la visión. Realmente estaba muy cansado.

Él se despierta varias horas más tarde, extrañamente, en su cama, cambiado y cubierto con las sábanas. Se pregunta si tuvo que ser arrastrado hasta aquí.

El silencio abunda dentro de las cuatro paredes mientras, lentamente, al recuperar la noción, comienza a sentirse tranquilo. Mucho mejor.

— Akaashi — llama luego, alzando apenas la voz. La garganta seca, muere de sed.

Y como si leyera su pensamiento, el susodicho llega con un vaso lleno de agua. Lo tiende hacia él y Koutarou bebe rápidamente, insaciable. Algunas gotas escapan a las comisuras. Cuando termina de beber el líquido por completo, en seguida su estómago ruge. Por _dioos_ , ¿cuánto tiempo ha dormido?

Y se sonroja, está causando muchos problemas. Maldita decaída corporal. El recuerda comer sanamente, todos los días.

Mas, Akaashi sale de la habitación y pronto, como habiéndolo predicho con tal exactitud fuera de este mundo, regresa con una bandeja repleta de comida en sus manos.

Oh.

Bokuto también descubre que el demonio cocina delicioso. No sabe si es porque está muerto de hambre o qué, pero come con velocidad récord.

— Eres muy amable, gracias — dice, con una sonrisa pequeña puesto que aún hay comida en su boca mientras deja los palillos sobre la bandeja. Era la última porción.

Akaashi asiente sereno, la oscuridad de una nueva noche reflejada en la ventana.

— A ti.

Bokuto termina de masticar y traga. No sabe qué responder a ello. Vuelve a sonreír.

* * *

Akaashi suele esconder sus cuernos por primera vez cuando salen de compras. A decir verdad le ha costado convencer al demonio a ser su acompañante, rogando insistentemente cual niño caprichoso, y terminar aquí; en la sección de pastas del mercado de la cuadra.

 _Dramáticos_.

La segunda vez ocurre cuando Kuroo llega de visita, en la segunda o tercer semana. No lo recuerda. Su mejor amigo siempre ha de entrar sin avisar así que no se sorprendió cuando lo vio sentado en el sillón, donde duerme Akaashi.

— Buenas. No sabías que tenías compañía — saluda Kuroo, un tono agraciado, cuando lo ve salir de la ducha. A Bokuto, observándolo desde el otro extremo (en el pasillo), casi se le cae la toalla de la cintura al procesar la situación. ¿Dónde está Akaashi? ¿Acaso ha visto al demonio?

Su corazón late feroz. Y una picazón en la garganta.

Gotas de agua resbalan desde su cabello a los hombros.

— ¿Kuroo, estás bien? — pregunta, alarmado. No tiene idea de lo que cruza por la mente de Akaashi, pero sigue siendo un demonio y tal vez no le haya agradado la inesperada presencia de Tetsurou. Puede notar que el susodicho carece de rasguños.

Hace tanto no lo veía, por ocupaciones y esos asuntos, que apenas contiene la sonrisa alegre luego de calmarse.

Tras una pequeña pausa su amigo contesta —: Sí. Gracias - ríe, agradable —. De hecho, si insistes, tengo hambre. Quiero comer, ya - reclama mientras rebusca algo en su mochila. Bokuto ríe largo y tendido.

— Espera que me cambio.

En el camino a su habitación, tras abrir la puerta, puede ver una figura masculina recostada en la cama. Tiene uno de sus pijamas que él mismo comenzó a prestarle. Pero no tiene los cuernos, los ha hecho desaparecer.

— ¿Todo bien? — es su pregunta cuidadosa.  
No tiene idea de cómo Akaashi llegó hasta aquí. Luce aburrido, o algo más, incluso con un libro en las manos puede ver que esos grisáceos ojos no se mueven. No está siguiendo la lectura. - ¿En qué piensas? - agrega, pues está preocupado por él. El pelinegro siempre es serio, esta vez actúa con enojo. Nota claramente la diferencia en la mirada de Akaashi. Su estómago se encoge.

Desde la sala se oye una voz gritar que se apure.

— ¿Quién es? — la pregunta suena a gruñido. Seguramente la presencia de Kuroo interfiera en el andar libre (con sus cuernos por ejemplo) y despreocupado del demonio. Él no puede hacer algo al respecto, se trata de su mejor amigo.

— Su nombre es Kuroo. Es sólo mi mejor amigo, es bueno, no te preocupes —responde sincero. Porque Kuroo también es importante. Y, desde hace un tiempo, Akaashi también lo es. Como decirlo, son afectos distintos. Pero importantes.

Raro.

Akaashi asiente, una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces se levanta y posteriormente se marcha de la habitación para que pueda cambiarse. Bokuto toma una camiseta al alzar y deja sus pantalones de dormir puestos. Por supuesto, también anda en medias.

Pero extrañamente, al regresar a la sala y ver un Kuroo garabateando en una hoja (aún en el sillón), al costado, en la cocina, puede ver que Akaashi prepara el almuerzo.

Sus cejas se fruncen en un gesto confuso. Akaashi nunca prepara el almuerzo.

* * *

Y como lo esperaba, los únicos que comieron fueron Kuroo y él. En cambio, el demonio solo estuvo presente físicamente pero sin mover un músculo.

Quizás abría los labios para responder, vagamente, a las preguntas curiosas de Kuroo. Y a pesar de ello Kuroo nunca se desanimó, sino que atinaba a preguntar más y más; ¿De dónde eres?; ¿Por qué vives con Bokuto?; ¿Por qué no comes si está delicioso?; ¿Te gustan los gatos?; entre tantos.

Recuerda que, en algún momento tuvo que reprenderse porque su ceño se frunció al verlos.

Ahora los tres están sentados sobre el sillón, apretados. Es raro porque, pensando con calma, Akaashi nunca ha estado tan pegado a él como lo está hoy. Todos estos días que han pasado, además de tener sexo en la noche y algunos encuentros íntimos en el transcurso del día, ellos suelen hacer las cosas por su lado. Como ver tranquilo la televisión desde su cama mientras Akaashi descansa en el sillón o lee algún libro, en distintas habitaciones de la casa. En este instante es como si se prendiera a su cuerpo. Y así es.

El demonio se recuesta sobre su cuerpo, boca arriba, la cabeza en su regazo mientras las piernas cuelgan en el extremo del sillón. Espera que la situación no sea incómoda a Tetsurou.

Pasan largos minutos en los que se pone al corriente con su amigo. Inconscientemente ha comenzado a acariciar los cabellos frontales de Akaashi, quien parece descasar allí con los ojos cerrados. Es como un gato necesitado de calor corporal que ronronea de sólo sentirlo.

Una respiración tranquila bajo su mano.

Kuroo se levanta rápidamente mirando el reloj que lleva en la muñeca. Akaashi se reincorpora de un salto. Termina sentado a su lado. Luego, levemente, un mohín en los labios.

— ¡Diablos! Ya es tarde, debo volver a casa. Ha sido un gusto, Akaashi. — Su mejor amigo los observa sonriente. Sus ojos gatunos desde Akaashi hacia él. Luego prosigue -: Bokuto. — Él responde el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y plasmando una sonrisa. Y en un chasquido vuelven a ser sólo dos, _um,_ ¿seres?, en la sala.

En efecto se vuelve hacia Akaashi, preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? — vuelve a preguntar, pues Bokuto no comprende el comportamiento de Akaashi, su demonio. La manera en que se ha desenvuelto durante el día ha sido muy distinta, ajena.

Akaashi responde con un dulce beso.

Él no se opone.

* * *

Tan caliente, caliente, caliente.

Bokuto muerde fuertemente sus labios, teme sangrar en cualquier momento. Se empuja más hacia el colchón. Permanece acostado, pero no precisamente para descansar. Y un joven entre sus piernas. El cuerpo tiembla, largas vibraciones hacia todas las direcciones y las venas casi explotando de calor. _Ahg,_ mierda. Las sensaciones lo consumen.

Tira de sus cabellos con fuerza, un vago intento de mantener las manos ocupadas. Luego dos dedos de su diestra paran en su boca, intentando callar, intentando en vano, la saliva los envuelve e incluso se encuentra conteniendo los gritos de placer. Maldito Akaashi, tan experto. La manera en que conlleva la felación con su lengua, hacia arriba, lento, tan jodidamente lento, y hacia abajo con tal fluidez que ahora los gemidos son incontenibles.

El pelinegro introduce todo su falo en la boca, pasando la lengua en toda la extensión, despacio, con tal parsimonia que debería ser ilícita. También lo ve sonreír, desde aquí arriba Bokuto siente admirar aún más la belleza de Akaashi.

Las manos del demonio aprietan por encima de las piernas de Bokuto, casi en la cintura. Incluso siente las uñas pintadas de negro clavarse allí. El pantalón de dormir y la ropa interior por completo en el suelo. Tiene la camiseta puesta y desalineada.

Akaashi continúa, cambiando la velocidad, _chupando_ , chupando y disfrutando. Él siente el jodido punto que hace temblar sus piernas. Está por terminar. El contrario introduce y saca el miembro de su boca, docenas de veces. Las uñas clavándose más.

Bokuto cierra los ojos, el calor corre en sus venas cual fuego ardiendo sobre cada maldita parte de su cuerpo. La sensación se centra en su estómago bajo, desciende bruscamente y:

— ¡Oh, por todos los infiernos!

Termina en la boca de Akaashi. El pelinegro continúa en su extremidad, traga todo el líquido.

Despacio, Koutarou recupera la noción. Y, _Uh_ , vaya tontería ha dicho. Pero Bokuto se sentiría peor si quizás las palabras como "cielos" o "Dios" molestasen a su demonio. Es tonto, pero de alguna manera inteligente.

Mas, contra toda marea Akaashi se recuesta a su lado y ahora ambos permanecen con la vista fija al techo de madera. Aquí la luz del foco no titila, tan relajante.

A él le importa muy poco estar casi desnudo, porque por cierto no está incómodo, mientras una pequeña duda que ha rondado en su cabeza durante días, se manifiestan entre sus labios y, en efecto, habla inoportuno —: En... — dice, respira agitado y prosigue cuando el aire le permite —. En realidad no has sido desterrado ¿cierto? —

Realmente lo ha pensado largo rato. Un demonio desterrado, cómo decirlo, es raro. Lo creería si viene de un ángel, un portador de una sola ala, o sencillamente desterrado por pecado. Pero, todo es confuso y a raíz de los días que han pasado Bokuto ni siquiera sabe lo qué es normal en el mundo. Incluso Akaashi no respondió cuando le preguntó por su destierro.

Y Koutarou tampoco es tonto (o algo así).

El largo silencio otorga su respuesta.

Mierda.

Él se reincorpora, toma la ropa interior del suelo y se viste con esa prenda. Luego no sabe qué hacer, así que se queda en su lugar frente a la cama.

No vuelve a hablar, sino, hasta algunos minutos después en los que ha mirado hacia Akaashi y ha visto una irreconocible faceta en él; rígido, cual piedra dura, que primero responde:

— Soy un demonio, Bokuto — los vellos se erizan y la sangre se congelan a la frialdad —. Puedo hacer de ti lo que quiera. Y con quien quiera — emite también, justificando su existencia y poder. No lo esperaba. E increíblemente él se encuentra pensando en Kuroo, por ejemplo. Sus pupilas se consumen, el color negro toma poder en ellas y enfurece. Akaashi no podría hacerlo, su demonio no se atrevería. El se aferra al lado sentimental, sí, sí, de no quererlo no estaría aquí, embriagados de sexo y sudor. Oh, precioso demonio, ¿qué esperas obtener?

Luego, lento, mirando hacia la _sonrisilla_ de Akaashi (pequeña, pero notoria, tan notoria y burlesca), una ola fogosa lo invade y termina echándose de lleno encima de Akaashi. Entonces no es más que Bokuto abrazando al demonio como si su vida dependiese de él. Los fuertes brazos entrelazados en la espalda.

El pelinegro no se deshace del agarre, pero luce muy sorprendido. La mirada grisácea confundida.

Desde que Akaashi llegó a su vida, puede decir con firmeza lo mucho que ésta ha cambiado. No se trata de pura relación física, de hecho su estómago se revuelve cuando se mantienen cerca, ya sea sencillamente acostados o por el mero roce al cruzarse. O cómo el pelinegro lo acompaña en cada desayuno, almuerzo y cena a pesar de que apenas toca la comida, relajando el ambiente. Él está tan acostumbrado a la actitud silenciosa de Akaashi que no tenerlo más crearía sonoros ruidos dentro de su cabeza. Lo desconcierta, cada maldito pensamiento es sobre Akaashi y lo mucho que se ha convertido en necesidad.

— Quédate conmigo — Koutarou pide, los ojos y el cuerpo cansado. Sus brazos aflojan la fuerza y de repente la almohada contra una de sus mejillas se convierte en la mejor sensación de la vida. De nuevo muy cansado.

Respiración calmada, inhalando, exhalando parsimoniosa.

Y en medio de aquella noche helada, nadie responde que no.

* * *

A pesar de ser de mañana, muy, muy temprano, Bokuto decide tomar una larga ducha. Afuera, del otro lado de las paredes, el sol apenas se asoma, iluminando de forma leve en la sombra de las cortinas.

La casa silenciosa, el chapoteo del agua haciendo eco y su vista fija en el suelo, pensativo.

El líquido caliente cae directo a su cuerpo y lo relaja. Tiene mucho sueño, siente los ojos arder pero, aunque intente docenas de veces al acostarse, no puede dormir. Así que he aquí la estúpida idea de que, quizás, con abundante agua las sensaciones de malestar lo abandonen. Para nada.

Pasan algunos minutos más hasta que acaba; cuerpo seco, ropa interior puesta, torso desnudo, y ahora sacudiendo una toalla sobre sus rebeldes mechones.

Cuando se ve en el espejo no sabe si es imaginación o estupidez mañanera, pero su cuerpo luce más delgado. El abdomen plano, pero algunos huesos parecen manifestarse vagamente, como si tuviera que entrecerrar la mirada para notarlo. No lo hace. Y sin embargo, ve la diferencia. El antes y después.

Sí, es definitivo, ha bajado de peso.

Bokuto recuerda comer muy bien. Es más, siempre está rebuscando aunque sea un par de galletas para mordisquear. Tampoco ha tenido tiempo de ejercicio quemador de calorías, en efecto tendría que estar engordando a pesar de que en su mayoría el mundo prefiere lo contrario. Ahora mismo desea estar equivocado. Mucho.

Mas no entra en detalles, convencido de que es un desvarío tempranero, toma su cepillo de dientes del vaso en el lavado, el amarillo, porque el verde es de Akaashi ya que él mismo se encargó de comprarle uno (dos días después de que comenzaron a convivir), y limpia con abundancia su boca.

Koutarou también evoca cómo Akaashi agradeció en un fino abrazo y diciendo que él ha sido la persona que más se preocupó por su bienestar. Él, estático. En su mente cruzó algo como brindar techo, cama y comida, significando y siendo más de lo que esperaba ofrecer. Desde entonces se ha sentido orgulloso, dichoso y emocionado.

Pequeños detalles, fuertes sensaciones. Es un remolino.

La rápida fricción del cepillo a los dientes. Bokuto sonríe en medio de babas y espuma dental.

* * *

Ellos empiezan a dormir juntos. En algún momento, luego de tener relaciones, Akaashi comenzó a quedarse siempre a su lado. Por su parte Koutaro está tan feliz de despertar con un hermoso joven en contorno e increpar más sensaciones al idiota corazón.

— Buenos días — dice bajito, al ver que Akaashi abre lentamente sus lindos ojos. Cree que ha sido la primera vez que despierta antes del demonio. De hecho, memorizando, apenas lo ha visto descansar. Ni siquiera podría referirse a dormir.

Pero Bokuto rebalsa de felicidad. Tira de Akaashi, su brazo sobre la cintura del susodicho, y se envuelven en un cálido abrazo de invierno. Él no sabe exactamente cuándo florecieron sus sentimientos, pero si esto no se llama amor, puede afirmar que se parece demasiado. Y una vez que te atrapa, sus garras son más hondas y dolorosas.

La iluminación natural del sol se atreve a traspasar las cortinas, cual errante esencia que se filtra sin ser invitado. La claridad de un día hermoso y afuera se oye un poco de urbanismo, como autos que pasan de cuando en cuando sobre la calle, y pájaros que entonan canciones a su manera. A veces el viento remueve las ramas y arranca sus hojas para hacerlas volar un rato.

—Buenos días.— Palabras dulcemente pronunciadas llegan a sus oídos.

Permanecen así durante largo rato, en una calma inmensa.

* * *

— ¿Has perdido peso?

Mierda.

Kuroo también nota su aspecto, Bokuto no deliraba sobre su reciente cambio físico. Porque Kuroo ve todo sobre Bokuto. Y ahora lo mira manteniendo un gesto como si no lo reconociera.

— Al parecer — contesta en un tono agraciado y sonriente, intentando no mostrarse afectado a ello.

Almorzando en un local familiar, frente a frente y divididos por una pequeña mesa, disfrutan de la comida luego de haber agradecido. Quizás sea por el extraño apetito voraz que últimamente lo ha atacado, pero el _ramen_ de cerdo sabe delicioso ese día.

— Diablos, Bokuto. No puedes hablar en serio. Ese... — Kuroo detiene el habla, un instante después continúa —: Ese chico te tiene atrapado. Es decir, ¿qué clase de poder tiene sobre ti? ¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente?

Al rededor se alzan diferentes voces, aquí y allá, entre las personas que pasan por la senda y los que también están comiendo algo. El día es soleado y frío.

— Nos gustamos y ya — responde luego de beber de su jugo de naranja. En realidad no entiende cómo la conversación derivó desde perder peso a culpar de Akaashi sobre algo. ¿Sobre qué?

Bokuto baja la mirada e inconsciente los palillos haciendo círculos dentro del plato.

— No, a ti te gusta. Él es más bien como, ¡cómo si se aprovechara de ti! Hermano, debes hacer algo. — Él frunce el ceño. ¿Hacer qué? Simplemente no tiene sentido. Kuroo está diciendo tonterías, ¡apenas conoce a Akaashi! Pues Kuroo ni siquiera conoce su verdadera forma a pesar de estar yendo seguido a visitarlos. Podría decirse que crearon una pequeña relación (al menos de conocidos), ambos pelinegros.

El almuerzo relajante cambia a un tenso aire que podría cortarse con un filo de... ¡colmillos!  
Medio sonríe a su propia estupidez.

— Kuroo, en serio, no intentes asustarme. Estoy y estaré bien. — Incluso piensa que no tiene sentido hacer preocupar a su amigo, quien con buenas intenciones le habla. Así que lo calma, asegurando en tonos gruesos, mencionando lo que pasará.

Tetsurou asiente despacio. La armonía regresa y cada fracción regresa a su lugar en orden y estado.

— Iré a verte en unos días.

* * *

Pero Kuroo parece olvidarse del tema, como si algo más interfirió en su mente y tan solo zanjó el asunto "Akaashi."

En teoría, en uno de esos tantos días Kuroo llega impaciente de la universidad. Los ojos gatunos más brillantes que nunca. Nota también que apenas puede contener la sonrisa. Parece tener mucho por contar. Él no recuerda la última vez que lo vio tan ansioso, así que se alegra mucho también emocionándose.

Bokuto toma asiento en el sillón mientras espera que su amigo lo imite, después de acomodar su mochila en algún lado; la deja caer al suelo. Luego se vuelve hacia él.

— Conocí alguien. Es interesante y enigmático, como esas personas que tienen capas sobre las capas. Pero me gusta mucho. Es como - Kuroo crea una pausa. Se bebe por completo el líquido de su lata de energizante antes de continuar. Y continúa —: un ángel. — Bokuto detecta el ácido en la última palabra. La forma que evita personificar ese alguien. También evita elevar una ceja irónica.

Sin embargo, cuando infla el pecho orgulloso para felicitar a su amigo, Akaashi se adelanta.

— Kuroo-san luce muy feliz. Felicidades. — El demonio ingresa a la sala con su andar suave de siempre. De hecho acaba de tomar una ducha, luciendo relajado. Piensa que Akaashi debería andar con cabello mojado y despeinado más seguido. Porque le queda genial. Naturalmente sexy.

— Muchas gracias — dice Kuroo, y tal vez agrega algo más. No lo sabe, ha dejado de prestarle atención.

* * *

Si Bokuto tuviese que definir la vida en una palabra, aquella sería: Aventura. Para él vivir la vida es una constante aventura. Y como tal está llena de caminos, baches, tropiezos, caídas y levantas; hacia arriba, adelante pero nunca, nunca, dejando de avanzar.

Éste invierno, su nueva aventura. Porque tan sólo una de esas largas noches bastó para cambiar su mundo, asaltar su aventura de un jodido improvisto y precisamente cambiar la rutina a necesidad.

El invierno frío, su temperatura caliente.

La manera en que Akaashi ha cubierto su corazón, tapado en cuernos, alas y colmillos, disfrazados en abrazos, sexo y caricias.

Mas, como todo acto conllevado que debe llegar a su fin, en una de esas tantas noches, la obra teatral da a saber su final.

— Bokuto-san, tengo que irme.

Bokuto está por salir hacia el mercado de la esquina cuando oye la noticia desde la boca del demonio; un sabor amargo en la suya. Los músculos de su boca se tensan, y de un empujón tiemblan.

La luz del foco funciona mucho menos. Pero ahora mismo piensa que ir a comprar un sustituto es mala idea.

Es una noche de tantas, atrapado en el frío invernal, con una bufanda en su cuello y a punto de ponerse una campera de cuero, que su calma desaparece. Se deshace bruscamente como apagar un fuego directo con litros de agua y estrellar toda felicidad contra la superficie. El humo es consumido y robado por el viento.

— ¿Qué? — ha escuchado claramente, sin embargo hay una desesperada idea de que haya sido imaginado. En efecto el abrigo cae al suelo mientras espera el desfundar de una broma. Bokuto cubre su rostro. Una mala broma. Y aunque no sea visible para Akaashi, su cara decae a una mueca inconclusa. Le es imposible procesar la explicación.

— Te he mentido — declara Akaashi. Él aparta las manos lentamente hacia abajo, interesado. — No soy un demonio corriente, he estado alimentándome de ti, Bokuto-san. — Bokuto abre exageradamente sus amarillentos ojos. Espera, ¿qué?

— Soy un _íncubo_.

¿Qué?

Koutarou olvida por completo el calzado, la campera de cuero y la puerta de salida entreabierta cuando atraviesa la mínima distancia del _genkan_ a la sala. Akaashi está sentado en una silla, la misma que utilizó la primera vez, la primer noche que pidió quedarse.

Así que corre hasta ahí.

Ahora se mantiene frente al pelinegro, los puños están tan apretados que duelen. Las uñas apenas están largas pero no se sorprendería de sentir chorrear la sangre desde la palma.  
Su mirada de arriba hacia abajo, recorriendo, pensando, pensando. ¿Qué, qué? Es terriblemente inquietante, desconcertante, ¡terrible!

El semblante de Akaashi es sereno, pero su cuerpo se ve tan dubitativo que podría llegar a dudar de él. Hoy sus alas pueden verse, allí, amoldadas en su espalda; negras y maravillosas extendidas a los costados ligeramente a raíz del asiento.

Mas, Bokuto se detiene a pensar.

Un íncubo. Un íncubo, un íncubo, un íncubo, el demonio, un íncubo, el demonio... Akaashi. Las alas, los cuernos, la belleza natural, la, la, la maldita costumbre de comer poco o nada. Sí, sí. ¿Dónde lo leyó? Vamos, vamos, recuerda maldita sea.

Koutarou ha leído sobre tales demonios, en algún lado, tal vez un libro, tal vez en un foro de Internet, recuerda la información con cierta claridad algo difusa. Son algo así como exprimir las energías de los seres humanos para mantener su juventud y belleza. ¿No es cierto? Akaashi acaba de admitirlo.

Akaashi es hermoso.

Poco a poco la información se manifiestan en su mente mediante imágenes, pero su vista desvanece en agua. Saca las lágrimas torpe y bruscamente mientras intenta formular alguna oración o algo que siquiera sea considerado respuesta, y no balbuceos.

Entonces recuerda un poco más: Los íncubos se alimentan de las personas mediante relaciones sexuales. Sí. Aquella persona, tras finalizar, queda exhausta. O algo así.

Mierda.

— Akaashi — una gran bocanada de aire. El corazón como navajas en la garganta —¿Has estado usándome?

E inhala profundo. En su pecho un dolor incomprensible se presenta, como clavar cuchillas e impedir que el aire pase sanamente.

— Es por eso que debo irme. — El demonio no afirma, tampoco niega. — Si sigo alimentándome de ti, maldita sea, si tan solo me excedo, tu podrías morir. — Akaashi detiene el habla un instante, inhalando largas cantidades de aire, Bokuto no sabe qué creer —. Y no quiero que mueras.

Él entra en desesperación. Literalmente; las manos temblorosas, jadeos espesos y luego rápidos, aire, aire, aire.  
Las palabras "Akaashi" y "partida" no deben estar juntas, nunca. ¿Irse a dónde? La simple imagen mental de su demonio con alguien más, alimentándose. No, imposible.

Pero, como dice la canción: No te rindas sin dar pelea, ¿no?

— No, no. Comeré más, mucho más. Proteínas, vitaminas, ¡lo que sea! Pero por favor no te vayas. Akaashi, no me dejes — ruega y el sentido de lo patético desaparece dejándolo en su soledad, justo como Akaashi.

— Pero tú podrías morir.

Koutarou cae de rodillas, derrotado. Piensa que finalmente es momento para soltar su verdad, porque si acaso será la última oportunidad de recuperar aquello que quizás nunca le perteneció, apuesta a arriesgarse:

— Pero te quiero — suena destrozado, como un niño con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Un largo silencio. Él mantiene la esperanza de que podría funcionar. Debe funcionar. Y quiere que funcione.

El pelinegro se pone de pie enseguida, mirando desde arriba, temblando cual hoja a punto de desprenderse.

— No lo sé — responde y suspira. Mientras las uñas pintadas de negro se clavan con fiereza en las propias palmas.

— Por favor — ruega, con el corazón en la boca, hecho trizas. Si acaso estaba en la cima, ha caído de lleno y estrellado contra un suelo de astillas.

— Yo... tal tez, podría funcionar si me alimento de ti... menos. — Akaashi entra en pánico, largas hileras de lágrimas caen por su rostro. Sus ojos rojos, como ardiendo y picando. El demonio intenta deshacerse de ellas, pero tan pronto como arrastra las manos por su cara más líquido salado sale por sus grisáceos ojos. Bokuto se levanta instintivamente. No es bueno sentir el dolor de la persona que te lastima, pero como esa persona no es una persona y el amor te mata lentamente, está dispuesto a todo por él. — ¿Estás seguro? — Akaashi finaliza, trayéndole de vuelta. La realidad a un paso de distancia.

La luz que titila, el viento que golpea las ventanas y una brisa fría que se lleva las lágrimas y trae sonrisas.

Él no tiene ni que afirmar, Akaashi lo sabe a la perfección. Así que tira de su cuello, ahora la mano en su nuca mientras acaricia el inicio de ese suave cabello negro, y se detiene a observar su rostro, sentir su respiración tan cercana, el sabor de Akaashi lo llama, lo embriaga hasta cerrar los ojos y unir sus bocas en un beso con fuerza, pasión y deseo.

 _Juntos resistimos, divididos caemos._

Luego de besarse por minutos, Bokuto termina quedándose dormido sobre el hombro del demonio, lentamente, acomodándose mientras piensa que allí es el mejor lugar del mundo para descansar. Realmente queda dormido, y es probable que pronto comience a suceder más seguido. Decaer en cansancio, pero mañana despertará sobre su cama sin recordar cómo diablos llegó allí.

A su lado un demonio que lo observa tranquilamente.

La calma después de una tormenta.

— Yo también te quiero.— El susurro se alza y, en medio de esa oscura habitación, el fantasma de una sonrisa.

Bokuto piensa que le tocó la mejor aventura de todas.

Luego de tomar una gran taza de café, Bokuto toma asiento en la única cama. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando Akaashi había cedido a probar un poco, así que le hizo compañía. Incluso ahora, poco después, permanecen juntos.

Las sábanas aplastadas, la televisión de fondo con un volumen muy bajo y el pelinegro a su lado.

Él revisa su bandeja de _mails_ desde el celular, la mayoría es correo basura. Pronto un peso extra se posiciona en sus piernas. _Oh_. El objeto tecnológico pasa a segundo plano cuando rodea la cintura del demonio. Akaashi, de frente, sentado sobre él. Las piernas del pelinegro le impiden movimiento, arrodillado, muy a pesar de que Koutarou no tiene pensado escapar. En cambio, abre paso a una sonrisa ladeada.

— Entonces, estaba pensando; los — pausa — _íncubos_ sólo tienen una forma de llamarse ¿no? Es decir, no son humanos entonces hay nombre designado, probablemente eso de Akaashi sea mentira también ¿no?. Qué pena, sería lindo tener un nombre, ya sabes, como personas normales — dice, apretando su espalda y en efecto traerlo hasta chocar sus pechos. No está reclamando, sino lamentándose por él. Porque a pesar de tanto poder, estar en casa es mucho mejor.  
Para Bokuto aún es difícil digerir el hecho de que la persona de la cual está enamorado, precisamente, no es una persona. Y, para agraviar la digestión, es un tipo de demonio que consume de sus energías para vivir. Pero como cada pequeño detalle en el demonio, es evidente, se acostumbrará.

 _Romántico._

O algo así.

— Tengo nombre. Soy Keiji. Akaashi Keiji. — La respuesta emitida es inesperada. De hecho subestimaba que, contra toda las posibilidades planteadas, el demonio dijera otra cosa. No esto. No tomarlo tan desprevenido.  
Irónicamente Koutaro se siente en el paraíso, rodeado de aquello que más quiere.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué? _Akaaaashi_. ¡Tonto, tonto Akaashi! Debiste decirme antes — reclama con tonos caprichosos y exagerando su voz, medio zarandeando al susodicho y medio creándole cosquillas.

Mas Keiji ríe. La sensación sube desde su estómago como un hormigueo pasajero y explota en su boca durante segundos. Música para los oídos de Bokuto.

— Keiji — pronuncia entonces él con seriedad mal actuada. El demonio calla enseguida, queda estático y su rostro colorado. Bokuto se contagia.

Atinan a besarse torpemente.

Luego de crear su extraña -pero hermosa- relación, casi a los dos meses, Kuroo aparece un día presentando a su pareja; un pequeño rubio de raíces oscuras y mirada brillante. Un misterioso chico, tenue sonrisa y una inmensa calma que, Bokuto detiene sus pensamientos. Observa a Kuroo con cuidado, hay algo diferente en él, algo, algo.

Y, _oh._

 _Acaso..._

— ¿Has perdido peso?

Todas las personas están destinadas a morir. A vivir y matarse a su manera; con adicciones al alcohol, drogas y cigarrillos. Con sufrimiento, aún conscientes de que poco a poco, lentamente, al pestañear, la vida se acaba. Y entonces entiende que otros, como él y Kuroo, prefieren matarse con amor. Adictivo, doloroso y delicioso amor demoníaco.

* * *

 _Kuroken extra porque puedo (?)_

 _¡Finalmente!_

 _Jo, este es el primer AU más surrealista que he escrito en mi vida. No, de hecho es la primera vez que escribo un universo alternativo con seres y cosas sobrenaturales. Espero haya sido agradable el recorrido, y no una tediosa historia Hq yaoi más._  
 _El Bokuaka es una pareja hermosa y moría por escribir sobre ellos._

 _Dedicado a Caterina, que me anima a escribir día a día._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Nao._


End file.
